User blog:Striblich/An Introduction to the Official Boom Beach Wiki Task Force
'Introduction' Hello and welcome to the Official Boom Beach Wiki Task Force! I’m Striblich, the acting leader of our group, while King Dragonhoff is taking some time off the game. This post serves as an introduction to the inner workings of our Task Force, and is aimed primarily at our new members (though everyone is welcome to read it!). Requirements First off, let us start by remembering our entry requirements: *7+ Level 16+ Landing Crafts *4+ Offensive Statues (Troop Health – TH, Troop Damage – TD, Gunboat Energy – GBE) If you do not meet those requirements but were still accepted into our Task Force, then you are expected to reach them within the maximum, non-extendable period of one week. Also, please be aware that we promote upgrading offense over defense. So get those villagers to prioritize buildings such as your Sculptor, Armory, Landing Craft, Gunboat and Vault! Rules Next, we aren’t an extremely strict, demanding, competitive Task Force, but we do have a few (simple) rules that have kept us going for 500 days and counting. They are as follow: #'Try to attack on every Operation' – This is pretty basic. The point of a Task Force is destroying the Blackguard power bases, and to do that we need every member to cooperate. If you are going to be unable to attack for an extended period for any reason, let an officer know in advance! #'Follow base notes' – One of the requirements to be promoted to an officer is to have a good strategic knowledge of the game. Therefore, members are expected to follow the notes posted on the power bases. It also helps coordination, improving success rates. If you disagree with a note, you are welcome to bring it to the attention of an officer. We always appreciate suggestions! #'Do not “farm” a large number of power cells' – Power cells are resources that should (generally) be shared by multiple attackers. We define farming as the act of purposely attacking power cells over defenses, and we consider anything over 8 power cells to be a large number. If you have to destroy power cells in your path to get to a defense, then this is not considered farming in our view. There may, however, be situations where farming cells is desirable (to use GBE on Barrage + Artillery, BArt, in short, on hard-to-reach targets, for example). In this case, farming will be either suggested on the base note, or you should talk to an officer before your attack. #'Do not retreat' – Even if you only have a few troops left on the field, they can still do some damage and further help the next attackers. It is, however, acceptable to retreat when you only have Medics left (since they can't do any damage anyway) or your remaining troops are stuck attacking power cells and you won't have any efficient use for the GBE they provide (such as using an extra Barrage or Artillery shot). #'Do not make a habit of attacking during the last minutes of an Operation' – Coordinating attacks from a bunch of different people with multiple troop comps is hard, and specially so during the last minutes of an Operation, when everyone is anxious to get their attacks in in time. Therefore, try to attack early, if your schedule allows it. Operations last (around) 24 hours, so if you can attack at the end, odds are you can attack at the start too! #'Gather at least 40 intel per week (soft minimum)' – As I said before, we are not an extremely competitive Task Force, but we do need intel to start Operations. In order to avoid skips (days with no Operations running), we expect members to collect at least 40 intel per week, which should be reasonably easy to achieve even with a limited daily play time. Gathering slightly less than this minimum will not, by itself, mean a kick, but it serves as a general guideline. And again, if you are going to be unable to play for an extended period for any reason, let an officer know in advance! Kicking system While we would love for all of our members to follow the rules and help further advance the Task Force, we do need to set a system in place for when kicking is necessary to preserve the greater whole. This system is based on "points", meaning each offense to the rules is punished according to a scale, as follows: As a rule of thumb, if any member reaches 12 total points in a single month, they will be kicked. However, there are several factors which may increase or decrease that amount, such as past behaviour, results from previous months, time within the Task Force, collaboration on the wiki, boosting when needed, participation in chat, etc. The score is reset each month. Routine Now onto our day to day! We start Operations at Midnight GMT. If, by that time, we do not have enough intel to start it, we skip that day (meaning there will be a 24-hour period without any Operation running). We have found that a consistent starting time reduces the amount of attacks missed. Regarding troop comps, there are a few of them that we consider to be the most effective at our current difficulty level: *Heavy-Zooka (Hooka or HZ) – A well-rounded troop comp, effective in most scenarios during an Operation due to their high damage output and reasonable survivability. Almost always superior to Tank-Medic (TMed or TM). Relies heavily on Shock Bombs (shocks). *Smokey Warriors (sW) – Excellent against Rocket Launchers (RLs) and Shock Launchers (SLs), especially the hard-to-reach ones. *Rifleman-Zooka (Rooka or RZ) – Amazing damage, but fragile to splash defenses. Should be used when there are predominantly single target defenses in range (such as Sniper Towers – STs, Cannons – CNs, and Boom Cannons – BCs). *Full Zookas (Zs) – Just like RZ, but trading the protection that Riflemen provide for extra damage. Other troop comps are not at all forbidden, but are more situational, and should therefore be discussed with an officer or with other members on the chat before being used, unless the base note specifically calls for them. Acronyms Finally, in order to save space and make communication quicker, we use the following acronyms: *R – Rifleman *H – Heavy *Z – Zooka *W – Warrior *T – Tank *M – Medic *G – Grenadier *S – Scorcher *Scanks – Scorcher-Tanks *ST – Sniper Tower *MG – Machine Gun *MT – Mortar *CN – Cannon *FT – Flamethrower *BC – Boom Cannon *RL – Rocket Launcher *SL – Shock Launcher *SB – Shock Blaster *LB – Lazor Beam *DA – Damage Amplifier *DC – Doom Cannon *SG – Shield Generator *BArt – Barrage + Artillery *s (lowercase) – Smoke Screen (usually applied before troop comp acronyms) Category:Blog posts